Soundwave's Prison
by PixelTheLittlestFembot
Summary: Based upon the War For Cybertron games: Soundwave runs his prison much like he runs any other situation; with precision and cold logic. His emotions are sealed and he takes his own delight in 'recycling' the poor prisoners that find their way into his operation. Sealed away emotions are sprung forth, though, with the arrival of new prisoners and a femme along with them.
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Pixel Belongs To PixelTheLittlestFembot**

**Nightfury Belongs To AutobotNightfury**

**Chapter 1**

Pixel's frame shuttered as the prisoner cargo ship drew even closer to Kaon's Prison. She could not figure out if the screams she heard were only made up in her mind, or that so many screams filled the air that they had pierced through the ship's thick walls. Either way, hot tears flowed earnestly down her cheeks. How had everything gone so wrong? She was simply a medic doing her job when a stray blast had knocked her unconscious. The last thing she remembered were the mechs looming over her, trying to decide what to do with the knocked out femme. Their suggestions had chilled her spine but she was lucky that a gruff commander had told them to take her prisoner. Lucky did not feel like the right word for the situation. Kaon was worse than a quick shot to the helm. It was still a death sentence, just a prolonged and agonizing one.

Many of the bots aboard were showing their emotions in a worse manner than her simple tears. Grown mechs banged their helms against the wall in despair while others sobbed and pleaded with the guards that loomed over them. Those that begged were quickly shut up with a gun to the helm. They did not kill them, but the helm wound they suffered was enough to do the job if left untreated.

"Listen up, Autobots! No amount of bawling or pleading is going to get you out of this place so you might as well shut the hell up. Ya hear?! The next one of you to make a peep will be the one to show the others how bad of a punishment we can think up." a guard bellowed, kicking a random prisoner with the force to break more than a few struts. The ship grew deathly quiet. The veteran mechs were silent throughout the ordeal. They knew how to handle a situation such as one of these. Calm was the best policy.

Pixel was struck with a fear that did not seem possible. Dread wrapped it's fingers around her throat and was slowly beginning to strangle her. A warm shoulder was quick to press into her back.

"Don't lose yourself, kid. That's what they want! They want you tripping so they get the intel out of you a lot smoother. You gotta keep chill and roll along with the punches, ya dig?" a gentle voice assured. The mech's dialect had her confused for a moment but his comforting words were not lost to her. Her optics were quick to scan the mech who spoke to her. His frame was silver and red, and a visor covered the top half of his face.

"Y-Yes, sir. I...I...It was my very first mission... I was supposed to save lives and be as useful as the great Ratchet. B-But... I was captured before I could be a use to anyone. I-I could have saved lives if I hadn't been more careful." Pixel sputtered, guilt was flooding her spark and for some reason she felt the need to confess herself to this mech. The mech was sympathetic as he nodded his helm.

"Kid, ya gotta stop beating yourself up! Shit happens and it's not your fault. Baby, at least you didn't run away. Being a medic isn't a slice of cake. That medic crest on your chest is like wearing a 'take me prisoner' sign on your forehead. I think that makes you a pretty cool cat in my book." he chuckled, rubbing his shoulder against hers. His attitude was enough to bring a tiny smile to her lips. How could this mech be so upbeat while looking into the face of death? Pixel couldn't help but look at him in wonder.

Her smile was quick to fade as the jolt of landing reminded her exactly where she was: Kaon Prison. It did not take the prisoners long to be herded out like a load of animals. Pixel and the other mech were the last to step out of the ship. A line stretched as the prisoners were forced to form a filed line to the entrance of the prison.

"Kid, I forgot to tell you my name. It's Jazz." he whispered, trying to keep her from panicking as they walked closer to the doors. Pixel forced herself to focus only on his voice and nothing else. Her pink and blue frame shuddered endlessly but his voice was enough to keep her from breaking down.

"My...name is Pixel, sir." she whispered back, gulping down the sickness she felt in her tanks. A smile was quick to shine down on her.

"Shut yer mouths, Autobots! No talking in Soundwave's presence! He's about to let you know your fates." a guard snarled, shoving the two forward so they stumbled closer to the group. Soundwave? Pixel was confused. Was he not the right servo of Megatron himself? Why would he be here of all places? Jazz was quick to acknowledge her confusion.

"Soundwave is the 'warden' of this place. Don't go drawing attention, sweetpea." Jazz quickly whispered before they came into view of the devil himself. Soundwave stood, his optics scanning over the crowd of prisoners. It was easy to see the calculations going on inside his processor. Which ones had information? Which ones were useless? Which ones could be used as hostages? Each thought only took a moment to figure up. The blue energon rings that kept them bound started to flicker green and others red. Pixel watched with terrified optics as she realized why each turned a different color. Red meant that the bot was not good enough to keep, the green color meant that the bot would be sent to a cell. She was relieved to see Jazz's turn green, but hers had yet to turn any color but blue.

"I think we have a faulty one, sir!" a guard boomed, nudging the ring that kept her bound.

"_Negative: Evaluation Not Completed." _Soundwave responded, his voice causing everyone to cringe. Pixel's tank dropped. Evaluation? He was trying to figure out if she was worth keeping! A bird-like creature sat upon his shoulder, watching the prisoners as closely as his master. The femme felt as if every optic was on her.

"_File unfound. Autobot recently serviced and without a known record. Further evaluation is needed to make a decision." _Soundwave finally said, causing her shoulders to shake harder. Then something happened that shocked even Soundwave himself: Laserbeak left his shoulder and flew to the young femme, perching on her own. It's beady optics seemed to bore into hers as it twisted it's head back and forth at her.

"N-Nice, b-b-birdy. No n-need to hurt me." Pixel whispered pleadingly, watching it continue bobbing its head at her. Her legs nearly gave out as it looked to Soundwave and screeched.

"..._Evaluation completed."_ Soundwave spoke, his words hesitant. He had trouble coming to a decision for the simple fact that only worthy assets needed to be kept. This femme was not on any file besides her cadet training. The only thing he knew was that she was a medic but had no ties to a superior officer that would make her valuable. But... it was intriguing that Laserbeak had gotten so close to an Autobot without biting. That was enough to make his decision clear. The bird had made the answer clear with his screeth. Her ring was quick to turn green. Her fate was safe for the time being.

"You heard him, Autobots! Greens follow me and reds follow the other guard and may Primus save your spark." a guard laughed, his hoarse voice causing Pixel's armor to crawl. Jazz was relieved that she was safe but he did not know for how long. It was becoming increasingly obvious that the small femme was drawing more than a few glances from the guards. He wanted to protect her, but to his displeasure, he was put immediately in a cell while Pixel was led farther down.

"Hope you like the dark, doll. Your new roommate is piece of work and the dark keeps her nice and docile. Have fun!" the guard bellowed, shoving the femme in and closing the door behind her. The ring instantly disappeared once she was in. Pixel could hardly see her servo in front of her face. What kind of bot could live in this sort of environment? Distracted, she could not see the bright green optics that watched her. The young femme could barely react before the creature launched itself at her.

"Who are you?! State your name and rank!" the bot screeched, pinning the younger femme to the floor. Bared teeth were held close to Pixel's face as talons wrapped around her arms.

"My name is Pixel! I'm a medical officer that was captured during the battle! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" she sobbed, exposed to any attack this bot may want to inflict. The grip was quick to loosen and the little bot was pulled into a gentle hug, her helm pressed tight against chest plating.

"Oh, sweetspark! I'm so sorry... I hope I didn't scare you too badly. I thought you were another one of the Cons wanting to bring me in for questioning again. You're not hurt, are you...?" the bot asked, her feminine voice sweet and caring now that she knew the femme was not a threat.

"N-No, I'm f-fine! You just startled me..." Pixel stammered, thrown off by the other's femmes sudden change in attitude.

"Well, good! You had me worried for a sec. The name's Nightfury! I don't know how you got here, but I'm sorry you have to go through this. We can stick it out together." Nightfury said with a wink. Pixel numbly nodded, still shocked by the sudden attack and the incidents of the day.

"Hey, don't get that face. You're going to be okay, alright? I know it seems bad but I know Optimus will bust us out. Have some faith, kiddo." the older femme added, giving her back a small rub. Nightfury made a sympathetic noise as she felt a tear land on her armor. Long talons were quick to sweep under her eyes.

"S-Sorry! I..I'm just not ready to die yet." Pixel weeped, furiously wiping at her optics.

"I won't let anyone hurt you. Optimus will come."


	2. Chapter 2

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Pixel Belongs To PixelTheLittlestFembot**

**Nightfury Belongs To AutobotNightfury**

**Chapter 2**

Pixel woke up with arms wrapped around her. When had she fallen asleep? She wasn't quite sure but the arms around her belonged to Nightfury. It was comforting to have someone close but it was was only a slight dent in her fear. Guards walked constantly through the halls and harassed the helpless prisoners. Pixel curled closer to her new friend as one of the guards walked up to the bars.

"Hey, sweetspark, I could get you out for a little bit if you wanna have some fun. Maybe even get you a little something extra in exchange" he laughed, his ugly face pressed to the bars. Pixel felt a wave of revulsion hit her.

"Slag off!" Nightfury hissed, his voice causing her to wake. The older femme held up a sharp servo in a threatening manner. Those type of mechs disgusted her. The way that they preyed on the bots desperate enough to take their offers in exchange for extra rations or favorable treatment. The guard snarled at the distraction. Nightfury was infamous for the trouble she caused the guards, but Megatron needed her

"Hmph, if you change your mind, let me know. I'll put some nice dents in those pretty hips of yours." he chuckled, winking.

"T-That's not necc-necessary..." Pixel managed to whisper. She thought she was going to be sick. There was no way she wanted to sell her chassis to this mech or any others.

The mech only laughed as he walked away. The femmes gave in eventually and he'd be waiting for her resolve to weaken. Nightfury glared at the mech until he was completely out of sight. As soon as he was gone, she turned her attention back to Pixel. She could tell her new friend was thoroughly shaken.

"Listen to me, sweety. I don't want you to ever take an offer from these mechs. Even if they offer something without asking for anything, don't take it. That's how they draw you in. They do not have your best interest in spark. They'll use you." Nightfury warned, pulling her new charge closer. Pixel nodded and nuzzled her helm into the older's chest.

"What's wrong with these bots? Why do they do this?" Pixel whimpered softly.

"Primus only knows..." Nightfury muttered.

* * *

Hours inched by for the prisoners. The guards would walk by every now and then but it was only a slight distraction. There was nothing to pass the time but to talk, and even then, the prisoners would run out of things to say. Waiting was all they could do. But the latter was no better. Torture and interrogation was the only other options. Prisoners would disappear past closed doors and return badly beaten or not at all.

When the guards finally came for Pixel, Nightfury was quick to put space between her ward and the aggressors. It didn't last long until they subdued the warrior-class and little Pixel was hauled away. Endless corridors went by as they walked her for what felt like miles. Her tank grew sicker the closer they got to their destination. What would they do to her?

Finally, they arrived at a door and walked her through. There was medical berth with clasps to pin servos and peds down nice and tight. An older mech that she did not recognize gave her a sickening grin. He had the look of a mech that thoroughly enjoyed his work. With a gesture of his servo, Pixel was strapped down to the berth. She couldn't move even a little and her optics darted around the room. A small table revealed several different types of instruments that looked horrifying.

Terrified tears began to leak down her cheeks and drip endlessly down her chassis. Her tears only made the mech's grin grow. He was savoring the fear that emitted from her frame.

"Do you have a name, little one?" the mech questioned, retrieving what looked like an energon prod from the table. He pressed the button a few times so the flash of energy could be seen by his victim.

"P-Pixel." she managed to form through choked vocal chords.

"Pixel, is it? You are a cute little thing. It would be a shame to see your frame marred from my ministrations. Can we make this easy for me? Just answer my questions to the best of your abilities, okay?" he questioned, speaking to her as if she was a child. The mech emphasized his words by holding the sparking instrument close to her chassis. Pixel could feel the charge against her abdomen and flinched. She managed to weakly nod. There was nothing she had to hide.

"Ah, that's a good little femme. Where did you receive your medical training?" he asked, optics locking on to hers.

"The Medical Academy of Iacon." she answered quickly. A smirk grew at her cooperation.

"Quite prestigious, my dear. Beauty and processor power to boot~. And where did you go upon graduation?" he asked, trailing a digit down her chassis. Pixel's chassis froze at the contact.

"I received my internship with another medical officer who taught me how to react in the battlefield." she answered, willing his digit to stop tracing her frame. She didn't like the look in his optics.

"One kind doctor to another, there's never enough training to properly train you for a real fight. It seems your luck eventually ran out and you ended up in my loving care. Now, one final question and I'll send you back to your cell until I continue your sessions. Who trained you? It's not on any files in the data banks." he asked the question smoothly.

Pixel finally froze up. She was about to answer and bit her lip. Ratchet had trained her and that was information they would want. She would be of more use to them if they knew the famous doctor had taken in an underling. Ratchet had never been known to train anyone. Her interrogator was quick to catch on to her hesitation. A small frown passed his lips.

"Now, now, you were doing so good for me. Why would you be a bad femme on the last question?" he asked, a mocking pout on his lips. Pixel gulped but kept her mouth shut. She knew he was well-trained enough to know if a lie slipped from her mouth. His optics narrowed at her lack of an answer. The prod came closer once more as he shot her a warning look.

"Answer, Pixel. Don't make me hurt your pretty chassis. Give me an answer." he hissed, grasping her chin and pressing his face roughly to her wet cheek. A frightened sob escaped the scared fembot. She could feel his lips move against her cheek as he spoke.

"Please stop! Please, Please, please!" she cried, squirming against her restraints. There was no getting away. He was going to hurt her and there was no one that could help. This mech would torture her until her voice shorted out from her own screams.

"Was it Ratchet? There's no other mech I could think of that you would be so persistent not to tell me." he growled, watching her optics for any sign of a hint. Her optics were all he needed to know he was correct.

"Oh, you are quite the interesting femme, aren't you? How did you charm that old codger to train you? Everyone that has sought him have always been turned down. But who could say no to those blue optics? Perhaps you will be of more use to us than previously thought. We may need you as our own personal medic. They are so hard to come by or just plain uncooperative." he laughed, releasing his hold and returning to his previous mood. Pixel couldn't manage a word. She was ashamed of herself for allowing him to know her secret. Ratchet had taught her all of his tricks.

"You are free to go back to your cell now, Pixel. I look forward to our next little talk. You are a sight for sore optics." he chuckled as the guards unstrapped her and began to lead her from the room.

Pixel's legs were so weak that the guards had to half carry her, though she weighed nothing to them. She thought she was going to be sick but there was nothing in her tanks to purge. Her stomach made a weak growling sound.

"Damn bird..." one of the guards growled. Bird? Pixel's question was answered as the bird from before flew by and perched upon her shoulder once more. It seemed to capture her optics in it's gaze. It's talons were tight on her but they did not pierce the metal. Somehow, it did not wish to harm her.

"Soundwave, sir!" both guards shouted, Soundwave rounding the corner. The 'warden' had wondered where Laserbeak had flown off too. It was uncommon for the creature to leave his side. It was interesting to see where his pet had landed. It was the femme from before. There was even tears still leaking down her cheeks.

"_Did the interrogation have results?" _Soundwave asked, his tone still monotone. The fembot had been next on the list for questioning. Both guards nodded, not wanting to stick around the mech for too long. His optics, or visor, turned to focus on Pixel. Laserbeak was still perched upon her shoulder. Pixel stood rigid as the creature bobbed it's head at her, looking at every inch of her face. A gasp escaped her as Laserbeak brushed his head against her cheek. It was rough, but she could tell that it was meant to be affectionate.

Soundwave stared at the scene with intrigue. Laserbeak did not even allow Megatron to hardly touch him without snapping at his digits. Why did his pet like this femme so well?

"_Laserbeak appreciates Prisoner 785439's company. Reason: Unknown. It is uncommon for Laserbeak to take interest in anyone, especially a prisoner." _he stated, referring to Pixel by her official number. Pixel stared numbly at the mech. This mech directly effected every bot in this damned facility.

Soundwave held out his arm to beckon Laserbeak. The bird rubbed against her once more before flying back to his master's arm. Soundwave walked away without another word.

* * *

Nightfury was relieved to see Pixel returned with no damaged done to her frame, but she could tell she was mentally shaken. The older femme was quick to offer the comfort of a hug. It was hard to be comforting with the guards still standing by the door. Nightfury assumed that it was her turn.

"What happened? Did they touch you?" Nightfury asked, stroking her helm. She knew how rough those damn mechs could be. Pixel weakly shook her helm.

"N-No, they just strapped me down and made me answer a few questions. I hesitated on one and the mech suddenly got very angry until he answered the question himself... And Soundwave's bird found me on the way back to the cell and perched on my shoulder. That thing is the only reason I'm alive, at least that's what I think..." Pixel whispered, tiny servos covering her face.

Nightfury was utterly shocked. That blasted creature didn't like anything but Soundwave. She knew it was only a bird, but it was 'Soundwave's' personal pet! Hopefully, it would gain her charge a bit of favor with the mech.

"Stop yer hugging. It's your turn, Nightfury." one of the guards grunted, his gun gripped threateningly. Nightfury gave him a withering look but slowly stood up and released Pixel.

"Pixel, I'll be right back. Don't worry." she assured before following the mechs. She knew this routine.

* * *

Nightfury saw the /good/ doctor as soon as she entered the interrogation room. He was smiling and wiping clean his instruments that had been stained by a previous victim.

"Ah, Nightfury! It's so lovely to see you again!" he cooed, watching as they strapped her to the berth.

"I can't say the same." she spat back. There was always the bickering they had before he would start his long sessions with her. No matter how hard the mech tried to break her, she always managed to keep her mouth shut. Though, her chassis would be absolutely wrecked by the time their session was up. She was just now finally able to come back since their last encounter.

"Oh, you're always the kidding sort! I see you finally got a little roommate in your cell. Isn't she the sweetest thing? It almost broke my spark to hear her cry when I scared her." he chortled, watching Nightfury's expression carefully. He saw exactly what he wanted. There was rage in her optics. He knew she would be able to handle any punishment, but what if she was attached to someone? There was a reason that their youngest prisoner had been assigned to her cell.

"Don't you dare ever touch her again." she hissed, her optics glowing bright with anger.

"I'm sorry. Did I hit a nerve? You have such motherly instincts. A shame you will never get to have any. Unless, you finally take an offer and mate a Decepticon officer. But enough of such things. I want you to tell me where the Autobots hid their energon deposits. You were a seeker for the Autobots, no?" he questioned, his tone cool. Nightfury responded by laughing in his face. Had he forgotten the other times they had spoken?

"Dearest Nightfury, I wouldn't laugh if I were you. You see, if you don't tell me at least one, I'll give an order to one of my guards to complete his order." he chortled, motioning to a large screen on the wall. It was usually used so Megatron could watch interrogations if he liked. Today, it had a different purpose.

"What kind of order?" she asked, her tone commanding but feeling anxious on the inside. What he planning? The interrogator responded by flicking the screen on. To Nightfury's horror, it was the cell that she and her new friend shared. A guard had Pixel straddled on their shared berth, servos pinned down with one hand, and was smirking down at her. Nightfury could see her screaming through the screen. The older femme hissed as the guard harshly grabbed Pixel's mouth to silence the screaming.

"Don't you touch her, you slagger!" Nightfury screeched, fighting at her restraints. A cruel smirk appeared on the mech's face.

"Tell me what I want to know and no harm will come to the sweet femme. Where are the deposits?" he asked once more.

"Get fragged!" Nightfury spat, fighting even harder.

"Oh, a poor choice of words, my little warrior." he chortled, giving a signal to another guard who in turn, commed the guard in the screen. They could see the guard laugh and lick his lips. Nightfury's tanks heaved as the mech began to kiss Pixel on the neck and use his free servo to explore her frame. Tears sprang to Nightfury's optics as she watched her charge pitifully cry.

"You can make it stop, Nightfury. Just give us what we want and I'll make him stop. Poor dear probably doesn't even know what she did wrong..." the interrogator said in mock sadness. The femme's optics darted from him to the screen and back. Her dentas clenched dangerously as she watched Pixel cry. It had been a dirty trick.

"Fine... just make him stop... Please..." Nightfury begged, her pride taking a beating. They had finally bested her and she knew that this wouldn't be the last time they would use Pixel against her.

As she began to reveal the deposit, a new mech on the screen caught her attention. He was purple and had a square plating on his ches-... could it be?

The guard looked horrified as he scrambled off of Pixel and quickly saluted his superior officer. There was no emotion on Soundwave's face as he looked between Pixel and the guard that had caused her suffering. Laserbeak, who sat perched on Soundwave's shoulder, was screeching furiously at the offender. Her cries must have brought Soundwave to her location.

Nightfury's optics widened as Soundwave shot the mech that had caused Pixel such torment. Had he really came to her rescue? There was many reasons he had to kill the mech. Pixel was a medic, a source of unknown information, and other such things. But it did not change the fact that he had saved her from suffering a fate worse than death.

The interrogator stared at the screen in disbelief. Soundwave had interfered with his interrogation! He had been so close to figuring out one of the deposits. It did not help his mood to see Nightfury smirking back at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess the location slipped my mind. Maybe I'll remember tomorrow." she said sweetly. The backhand she received stung, but the taste of victory quickly masked the pain.

Nightfury was quickly escorted back to her cell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Pixel Belongs To PixelTheLittlestFembot**

**Nightfury Belongs to AutobotNightfury**

**Blitzstrike Belongs To Volc the Shadow Typhlosion**

**Chapter 3**

Pixel was deeply shaken from her incident with the guard. Nightfury had been promptly taken back to their cell and had instantly comforted her little friend. It was interesting to note that the body had been promptly removed upon her arrival. Pixel did not know how much of this she could take. She had been curled on her bed when that awful mech had intruded. He had told her that he had a job and he had given her the most disgusting of smiles.

However, the ordeal was done, and life continued as usual in this depressing place. There was no escape and no one to help. Despair was creeping up on her and she didn't know how to cope. How long would it be before they were killed? It seemed only like a matter of time.

Pixel had been laying on their berth as usual when she heard a voice from a cell across for hers. She had seen the mech often but it was the first time they had attempted to communicate.

"Psst, hey!" the mech loudly whispered, trying to get her attention.

"Who's...there?" Pixel asked wearily, still jumpy at the voice of a mech. She peered through the bars to get a look of the mech.

"You gotta keep your chin up, sweetspark! If you give up, these losers win and I don't think anyone wants that!" the mech laughed, his blue visor sparkling with youth. The mech looked so familiar. He looked like a cross between Jazz and Bumblebee, except plating covered his mouth. She could tell he was young but still a few years older than herself.

"He's got a point, Pixie." Nightfury chortled, strolling to the bars.

"You got a target on your helm, kid. So things are going to be a little harder on you, that just means you gotta be tougher. Don't forget, we are all Autobots here and we got each others back." he told, his voice gentle but stern. Pixel gave him a soft smile for his words. It was comforting to have him say such things. He was right, she had to keep her helm up. There was still hope as long as Optimus lived.

"SHUT YER MOUTHS!" an older guard boomed. Pixel flinched back as the mech stomped his way to them. He was rugged and scars marred his whole chassis. Red optics bored their way into each of the three until they focused on Pixel.

"No talking to another cell. You know the rules." he growled, a digit pointed through the bars.

"Y-Yes, sir. It won't happen again. I am very sorry..." Pixel said, her helm bowed. The mech narrowed his optics at her. Was this femme for real? Her words sounded so earnest, like a child being reprimanded by an adult.

"Damn right, it won't happen again! You Autobots better learn your places before we beat you into them. Now, you two are coming with me." he ordered, slamming the door open and walking through. Pixel flinched back as he approached her with cuffs. It was unlike them to cuff her when transporting. Nightfury, on the other hand, was always cuffed when being taken.

"And where do you plan on taking us? Interrogations are usually done one at a time." Nightfury questioned, weary of his intents. The mech merely smirked at her.

"No interrogations this time. Lord Megatron himself is here now and he wants a word with every femme in this institution. It's going to be a fun time." he laughed, his grin making the both of them sick. With no other words said, the femmes were quickly cuffed and walked from the cell. A few other guards showed up to assist. Pixel gave Blitzstrike a long, sad look before being led off.

It didn't take long until they were placed in large room. It was the size of an eating area, except there were no chairs to be seen. Pixel's spark nearly stopped as she caught sight of the grey beast himself. His red optics bore into each of their sparks as they were lined up. He was even more frightening than in her worst nightmares. Nightfury caught the panic in her optics and used her shoulder to comfort the youngling. It was a nice gesture, but even Nightfury felt like she was suffocating. Megatron was the Harbinger of Death and Destruction. What was he doing here now? Soundwave stood silently at his side with Laserbeak.

Neither of the femmes recognized the mech that stood beside the doom bringer but he was large, purple, and only had a single optic.

"Shockwave..." a voice hissed beside the two. Pixel turned to see who the voice belonged to and found it was the property of a white and pink femme. Her optics widened as she realized it was Arcee herself.

"Shockwave...?" Pixel asked, her spark pulsing painfully against her chest plating. Arcee seemed surprised by her question but stepped a bit closer.

"He's a scientist and the worst kind. He will experiment of any bot he can get his filthy servos on. It's not looking good if that slagger is here. And it's sickening that they only wanted the females brought here. You better keep your helm down, kid. Don't bring attention to yourself. I've been hearing talk of a few guards talking about a tiny femmling with your color scheme." Arcee warned, biting her lip as Pixel looked horrified. "I'm sure it was some other bot..."

The conversation was quickly cut short as Megatron stepped toward the group. It was a small amount of fembots that stood before him. The female population made up about 5% of all the prisoners. A few shivered as he locked optics with each of them.

"You are the sorriest looking fembots I have ever seen, but you will do. I am giving you the honor of a choice on this day. My scientist, Shockwave, is in need of a few /volunteers/ for his experiments and has yet to be able to study many fembots. So, he will have his pick of you today. Any not willing to go with him, have another choice. You will be given to my officers to mate with them. We must keep our species intact." Megatron smirked, his voice dark and foreboding. The words were so casual but devastating.

A few shouts of outrage rippled through the small group. They were quickly silenced by yells from the guards. Shockwave stepped forward and scanned over the crowd.

"Do you see any that you think are suitable, Shockwave?" Megatron questioned, glancing at the scientist.

"A few but many of this group would not survive my care." the scientist responded, his gaze falling on Pixel. He watched curiously as she turned from him in fear. It was obvious she was trying to avoid him. Megatron chuckled at his words.

"It matters not if they survive. They are merely Autobots to be used for our needs. Take your pick." the tyrant ordered, growing impatient. Shockwave nodded and pointed to each that he wanted taken away. He glanced at Pixel once more but thought better of it. It was a shame that she would not survive his care. He would've loved to play with her frame in numerous ways. Possible modifications flashed through his processor but he ignored them. He did not have time to fancy illogical possibilities with something so delicate.

Only around fifteen females remained from the original group as Megatron smirked down at them. Pixel could hear a femme behind her starting to panic as a few guards walked up to take them to their new hell. The fembot was starting to cause a large amount of noise and yelling.

"I won't be some Decepticon's whore!" the fembot yelled, accidentally shoving into little Pixel. Her small stature and the blow was enough to make Pixel fall roughly forward. A gasp escaped her as she fell before Megatron's peds. Red optics locked onto the tiny creature that fell before him. The femme that shoved her was quickly subdued but there was a new issue at hand.

"And who is this one? I did not see this one in the group." Megatron asked, his optics still narrowed on the femme by his peds. Pixel was too afraid to move. She melt like a tiny mouse being stared down by a large cat the size of a mountain. Soundwave was quick to respond.

" Prisoner 785439. Official name is Pixel. She was the protegee of medical officer Ratchet. The fembot has been cooperative during interrogations. Threat level: null." Soundwave stated, his optics landing on the fembot. Somehow this femme always found her way in front of him.

" Be sure to give her to a General. It would be shame for such a pretty face to be given to a mere officer. I'm interested to see what she looks like cleaned up." Megatron chortled, kneeling down beside her. Pixel flinched as he grabbed her arm and lifted her to her peds. Nightfury stood close by. Damn it, that kid had some blasted luck for such a soft spark.

" I am in need of an assistant." Soundwave simply responded. He figured that if this femme was to be in his life, he might as well make a use of her. Megatron gave him a questioning look but nodded.

"Then take the fembot and do what you wish with her. It is no importance to me." he said, his servo coming up to grab her by one of her long receptors and giving it a light squeeze. Pixel winced but did not dare to move in the presence of these two mechs. Soundwave nodded and motioned for her to accompany him. Pixel looked desperately to Nightfury for help. She did not want to go with Soundwave and she did not want her friend to have to mate a Decepticon.

" S-Soundwave, may I make a request...? Please, I'll do anything you ask and I promise to never give you any trouble. " Pixel asked, her voice tiny but trying to grow bold. Megatron was quick to smirk.

"Yes, Soundwave. May your new pet make a request of her Master?" he chuckled darkly. Soundwave looked toward her and nodded his helm.

" Nightfury... Please don't send her away! I...I can't bear the thought of her being..." her words were choked with emotion. Nightfury gave her a sympathetic look. She knew that her friend wanted to help her but she wasn't sure they would accept her plead.

Soundwave turned to focus his optics on Nightfury. Of all the fembots, the tiny fembot had chosen this beast. There was still useful information to be had from her anyways.

"Request accepted. Return Prisoner 254321 to her cell for further interrogation." Soundwave stated, leaving the room with Pixel in his grip. Megatron was the next to leave as he began his plans for the war.

* * *

Pixel followed shyly behind Soundwave, a data pad hugged tightly to her chest. She had became his personal slave since that day with Megatron. It only been a few weeks but every day she was awoken and made to follow every whim the silent mech had of her. Her primary duty was to keep a log of his day and reminders as the day went on. He never said anything to her but she was still fearful of the mech. The only thing that made it bearable was knowing that Nightfury was a bit safer and when Laserbeak wanted to be affectionate toward her. She learned quickly never to come to the bird. His attention was to be dealt out when /he/ felt like it.

At least the guards knew not to mess with her. Soundwave was protective of his slave. He wanted her in good condition. She was even given a larger cube of energon for her duties. Her days were bearable under his care but the cries of prisoners kept her up through the night.

"What are the goals for today?" Soundwave asked, not bothering to turn to her and snapping her from her own thoughts. Pixel was quick to scramble with the data pad.

"A n-new shipment of prisoners are coming in today and need to be sorted through. Megatron would also like you to sort out currents prisoners...who have lost their worth or revealed all they know." Pixel stuttered, fearing the words that came from her own mouth. Her tank felt sick of having to stand behind Soundwave as he decided which Autobots lived or died.

" You are unwell." Soundwave stated, glancing back at her. He could see how pale and sickly she looked. It was obvious it was because of his tasks. The fembot had no stomach for such things.

" I...I'm just tired, Master..." she whispered, her optics watching her peds as she walked. It had been driven into her what to call Soundwave and his superiors.

" Are you complaining of your duties?" he asked, his tone warning.

"O-Of course not, Master! I'm very sorry... I should bite my glossa... You are very good to me." she quickly sputtered. She had not meant for her words to sound as such. Soundwave enjoyed seeing her squirm. Her cheeks would flush and tiny tears would prick her optics. Apologies were always quick to fall from her lips.

"You are forgiven." he responded, walking to the chair that he sat in during the sorting. Pixel took her place at his side, data pad hugged even tighter as the new prisoners walked in. They all looked at Soundwave with utter hate. There was only a few in this shipment. Six to be exact. Soundwave motioned for her to bring up the prisoners names and duties among the Autobots.

"Who's the fembot, huh?! You think your a big mech for forcing a little fembot like her into serving you?! You make me sick!" a prisoner yelled, fire in his optics. Pixel cowered at his words. They would not bode well for him or her.

"She is none of your concern." Soundwave simply stated. The prisoner's ring turned red instantly. Pixel shut her optics tightly to hide the tears that filled them as the prisoner was taken away.

"Would you like to join him?" he asked her, daring her to speak back. He wanted nothing but utter obedience from her.

"N-No, Master..." she whispered, watching as the prisoners' rings turned either green or red. Her duties were bearing down on her spark. She knew she did not give that commands that doomed them, but she felt responsible for helping. Pixel jumped as Laserbeak rubbed against her from Soundwave's shoulder. It was a tiny comfort to have his affections but she had seen him rip into more than a few prisoners with his razor talons.

"Bring me a cube of energon and get yourself one." Soundwave ordered, standing to his peds as his current task was complete. Pixel nodded and trotted away to complete her job.

What had she become? A slave, a pet, or something else that she did not know yet?


	4. Chapter 4

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Pixel Belongs To PixelTheLittlestFembot**

**Nightfury Belongs To AutobotNightfury**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Right now I am taking any requests for writing Pixel in a one-shot. You can match her with any character, any situation of your choosing, or if you want her matched with your own OC. I love writing about Pixel but I hate making so many full stories about her because I don't want you guys to think I'm over doing it. So, if you have imagined Pixel in your mind and thought it would be cool to have a one-shot dedicated to your idea, shoot me a PM or a Review! I'll even do a dark one. :D Thank you everyone! Also, I'm changing Soundwave's dialect a little to make it sound more like him and more in character. I read a few fics that gave me a better idea of how he speaks. Oh, and sorry for the crazy uploading schedule. I work two jobs back to back in the day so I update as quickly as possible but it can be hard sometimes.**

Pixel was worn out from the day's events. Soundwave had worn her ragged and she was overdue a good night of recharge. It was hard to come to qualms with her duties but they kept her alive. Every time she felt tired, she mentally slapped herself after thinking about the countless tortured souls that lived in this pit they called a prison. Screams kept her up through the night and made her sluggish through out the day. Soundwave was constantly watching her every movement to see when she would screw up. Pixel didn't know what to do but she had to stay strong.

If she didn't obey, they might send her to Shockwave or even worst and make her become a pleasure bot to some unsatiable demon. Pixel held herself as she sat upon her berth. Her room was a cross between a cell and a room. There were bars that still kept her restrained but the berth was nicer and looked more like a room she was familiar with while with the Autobots.

It was almost time for a guard to retrieve her for her duties but she had barely slept a wink. The screams kept her up but the crushing loneliness of being without Nightfury was just as upsetting. She could only imagine what was happening to her friend.

A noise jolting Pixel from her thoughts as a mech opened her cell. She thought she was going to throw up when she realized that she recognized the figure. It was the one that had interrogated her from before.

"Wake up, sweety. You're going to be helping me. I'm going to borrow you for a project today." he chuckled, walking inside. Pixel froze as his words started to sink in. The last time she helped was still fresh in her processor.

"Oh now, don't fret. I know I scared you a few times but you don't have a choice. Let's put that pretty face to some use, shall we? You've been so very useful to our cause~" the mech purred, grabbing her arm and taking her toward the door. Pixel dug her heels in as he started dragging her down the hall. His grip was like a vice as he easily put an end to her resistance.

"Don't fight me, Pixel. You will do as you are told or be punished. Don't make me hurt you." he warned, dragging her into a single room. She was pushed roughly forward and the door shut behind her. Pixel blinked a few times as she adjusted to her surroundings. A mech sat in the room with his servos bound behind the chair he sat in. His look was as shocked as her own. There was another mech to the side of of the captive and he was not as pleasant looking. This mech was one of the best at interrogating. The mech that brought her here only dealt with the prisoners that knew little information. This bot took care of the ones that information could mean winning the war.

"Darlin, how'd you get yourself in here?!" the red mech asked, his voice gruff and concerned. The Decepticon smirked as he guided Pixel to a chair opposite of the Autobot.

"This is Pixel, Ironhide. One of the last femmes left in this prison. I have been told that she's quite the delicate creature." the Con chuckled, binding Pixel's servos to match Ironhide's predicament.

"So I'm supposed to talk because you brought a pretty fembot in here?! Ya go and lose your processor, slagger?!" Ironhide boomed, wrestling with his restraints. Pixel was just as confused at her place in this situation. Why was she brought here?

"Oh no, Ironhide, you will speak or I will have to start punishing her in your place. How long would you be able to withstand a young fembot screams as she cries for help? Even you are not that sparkless." the Con purred, drawing a small knife from a compartment. Pixel flinched as he brought the weapon to her cheek. She bit her lip to keep a whimper from escaping. " You don't seem to respond well enough when it's your own life in danger."

"You touch the kid and I swear you'll regret it!" the Autobot hissed, his dentals clenched as he watched the fembot shy away from the sharp instrument.

"Ah, so you don't like the thought of me cutting her sweet, little face? Perhaps a different treatment is in order." the Con chortled, a servo gliding down her chassis until it rested on her thigh. Ironhide looked about ready to kill and he meant it.

"Please stop! I've been good, j-just like I promised Master!" Pixel wept, her processor muddled with the way Soundwave had twisted it. Ironhide flinched at her referring to a Decepticon as a master.

"Soundwave isn't here and he doesn't care about a stupid thing like you. You are useless and pathetic. Your only use is to be a good berthtoy. Now, shut up!" the Con hissed, backhanding the defenseless bot. The blow was almost enough to knock her out. She felt energon rush into her mouth and flow from the right corner of her lips. Ironhide's energon was boiling now.

"You are sick and a coward. You couldn't get me to talk so you beat up on a poor fembot that already had her processor broken! Yer a damned idiot... Let the kid go back to her cell and we can settle this like mechs." the warrior growled, his rage barely contained enough to utter words. Pixel flinched as he called her broken. She wasn't broken, she just wanted to survive.

"Why should I? I'm having fun just the way we are doing things." the mech cackled back. His laughter stopped as Soundwave made his way in. His gaze turned from the mech, to Ironhide, and finally to the one he had been seeking.

"Inquiry: Why is assistant out of cell?" Soundwave asked, his look turning to the Decepticon. The Con looked lost for words.

"We thought it would be okay to use her for an interrogation. You know how easy it is when they think a defenseless femme is in trouble. I hadn't even started yet." the Con finally huffed, a bit annoyed he could not continue.

"Permission was not granted to any mech or fembot to use this prisoner. Statement: The prisoner is Soundwave's property and is not to be used unless given orders to do so." Soundwave ordered, motioning for the mech to release Pixel from the chair. The femme was still too dazed to do much. It barely even registered that her bonds had been removed. Her helm was spinning and it was hard to focus.

Soundwave gave her a long look before scooping the femme into his arms. He was surprisingly gentle as lifted her from the chair. To him, she was light as a feather. Feeling the warmth, Pixel unknowingly nuzzled into his chest. The gesture confused Soundwave but he did not stop her as he walked from the room.

* * *

Pixel woke up to feel someone wiping at the corner of her mouth. She was laying on something soft and warm. It reminded her of the berth she had when she had just been sparked. Her optics flickered on to look up at Soundwave.

"What...a-are you doing, Master?" she asked, not sure if she was dreaming or not. She hated referring to him as Master but he demanded no less from her.

"Response: Wiping dried energon from your mouth." he responded, his words curt as he stood up. Her optics sleepily looked around the room she was in now. It was dark and expansive but very empty. Laserbeak was asleep on his perch at that moment. She figured it must be nighttime around the prison by this time.

Pixel felt a slight warmth at his kindness but it quickly disappeared as she realized he was just caring for her as if he would do a pet. No one wanted a bleeding mess around.

"Prisoner will sleep here for now on. Guards: brutes unable to follow commands." Soundwave stated, choosing to sit in a chair beside the bed. Pixel weakly nodded as she realized how alone they were. She was not used to being so close to this mech with no other bots around.

"Laserbeak is fond of you...Pixel." the mech uttered, shocking the femme as he used her name for the first time. She didn't even think he had cared enough to remember. Her gentle expression only proved to confuse the emotionless mech even more. Why did his words have such an impact on her and why did he care?

"I am fond of him too. He must be a great friend." Pixel whispered, her tone soft and polite. She was afraid to speak too much to this mech. He had a way of twisting her words around on her.

"Statement is true. Laserbeak is a loyal comrade and does not disappoint. He does not like anyone, except for Pixel. Reason: Unknown." the mech droned, but his optics holding Pixel's in a trance.

Their conversation ended abruptly as Soundwave was called away for his duties. He did not order her to accompany him, so she merely buried her helm into the pillows and tried to dream of a place away from here.


End file.
